The Apple Of My Eye
by neomaxizoomdweebie
Summary: (Warning: Hard Slash Draco-Harry) Draco and Harry have their daily swapping of insults, and realise that they have gotten far too carried away this time...


Title: The Apple Of My Eye  
  
Author: Miss T  
  
Rating: hard R  
  
Genre: Angst/Songfic/Slash  
  
Warnings: slash – kinda graphic, Angsty goodness, Dominant!Harry (woop!)   
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Timeline: 7th year  
  
A/N: I expect to get flamed for this one. It's been on my computer for a while now, I only thought it fair to release it to the masses. Lol. Tis just a little twisted fantasy of mine.  
  
THE APPLE OF MY EYE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
///Now I know I can handle this  
  
I'll close my mouth and clench my fist  
  
I've lived this day in a thousand ways   
  
But there's a flaw to add to my list///  
  
Every day you always take me to the edge of the earth. Whether its deliberately going out of your way to insult me, or if it's reminding me how much I hate who I am, you'll always be there to make my day. My blood rushes to my temples, and my mouth contorts into a scowl, reflecting in the cold grey pools of your eyes, your mouth curled into a perfectly snug sneer. But something else flashes in those eyes of yours, something I can't quite put my finger on. Besides the smug triumph and self righteousness, something else makes me hesitate. Almost. For the briefest of moments I ponder this, before I retaliate with an equally childish retort.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my mother!" Your voice is cold and arrogant, and you lift your chin up defiantly. That baby white hair of yours whispers by your tense cheekbones, and I wonder to myself why I'm thinking about your hair.  
  
Bending down I pick up the pile of books that you tore out of my hands at the beginning of the argument. Whipping my head up as I remain on my knees trying to gather the various pieces of homework together, I give you my most intense glare, the one I have reserved for you and you only.  
  
Your chin drops, eyes narrowing and your brows knit together in a tight frown, throwing back your very own deathly glare – that one you have reserved for me.  
  
This goes on for another few seconds before I finally get on my feet, our faces inches apart, my books stuffed indignantly under my left arm.  
  
"You deserve every insult you get, Malfoy." My voice is low and raw as I struggle to keep it even. You snort a small chuckle and your chin whips up again almost instantly.  
  
///Go on, squeeze a little more  
  
'Cos if you scream I'll just ignore you  
  
I've rehearsed this scene in a million dreams  
  
You're getting closer to my core///  
  
"Says he who insults my family." You chortle, your eyes narrowed in distaste. "Run out of insults for ME, have you? What a shame."   
  
My lips purse together and I step in that little closer t you, causing you to take a cautious step backwards against the wall. It's amazing how much time flies when your busy hating someone – the bell has already gone and not a single soul is left in the corridor apart from me and you.  
  
"Oh, I have plenty." I say confidently, my cheeks pulsing in heat and the dark fringe of my hair growing sticky against my heated forehead.  
  
"Oh I see." You chuckle, resting your head against the wall and eyeing me rather casually. "Scared I might take offence, Golden Boy? Too noble for your own fucking good, if you ask me. We're enemies, you and me." You drawl, rolling your eyes and gesturing the space between us with your hands. "I think I can take one of your namby-pamby little insults, Potter. So, what will it be this time? Ferret Boy, perhaps?"   
  
My mouth remains shut and my breath comes out heavy and hard through my nostrils as I bang my hand against the wall behind you, making you blink and jump slightly. "No." I snarl.  
  
"Of course, its beyond you, isn't it, Golden Boy?" You guffaw, glaring up at my hand. This makes me laugh.   
  
"Beyond me?" I ask rather shrilly. "Your not even worth the oxygen."   
  
Your face slackens and I see that familiar streak of unknown flash through your eyes. I can't believe I never realised how beautiful you were. I couldn't believe I was even pondering it.  
  
"Then why are you here?" The softness in your voice makes me blink. Once, then twice. I almost forget to breathe.  
  
///And I'm so damn frustrated  
  
Freezing breath and now I'm shaking  
  
Got to keep myself from breaking down  
  
Someone get me out...///  
  
"What?" I ask, licking my lips thoughtfully.  
  
"You say I'm not worthy of your oxygen. Why are you here?" You ask again. I blink twice, again, my features instantly slacken into a confused frown as my eyes wander across your lips and throat. What the hell am I thinking about? I don't know. But I suddenly become aware of how close I am standing over you. Over You. You Underneath Me. The power is intoxicating.  
  
"I'm the one with the prefect badge here, Potter." You say, snapping me back to almost-reality.  
  
You laugh and close your eyes as you speak, blocking out the field of unknown that I was so enthralled in. "And you have that stupid scar. We've been through a hell of a lot of shit throughout the years and we still insist on calling each other petty names we made up when we were fourteen. It amuses me, but makes me want to cry at the same time because it's so fucking pathetic."  
  
"You started it!" I retort, almost forgetting my place in the argument. Your eyes fly open again, and I find myself almost lost in their swirling pools of grey storm. You roll them and make a tutting noise as if I'm entirely missing your point.   
  
"Excuse me!" You breathe indignantly. "I distinctly remember extending my hand in friendship to you on our first day of school. And what did you do?" Your soft features were now contorted into a scowl. "You refused. Picked Weasley over me. Nobody has ever refused my friendship before." You end softly. Your voice is filled with empathy I never even knew existed.  
  
///Tear don't you fall  
  
Eyes don't you cry  
  
Need to get me round this corner  
  
I can't break down///  
  
"You were being arrogant." I whisper.  
  
"I was being honest!" You reply soundly, your voice cracking and echoing throughout the empty halls. I almost, again, forget to breathe. "You really hurt me that day, Potter." Your eyes are burning, your pale cheeks tinged pink with anger… and something else I can't quite put my thumb on.  
  
///Cry don't cave in  
  
Hey, don't let go  
  
While I'm hoping that you can read me  
  
I can't break down///  
  
"I bet you wonder why I'm so mean to all of your little cronies, eh, Potter? Now you know." You snipe angrily, pushing me away violently and straightening your robes before starting to walk away.  
  
"I knew you were jealous. I knew it." I say to myself, a small smile of satisfaction playing across my lips.  
  
You stop abruptly, your back still facing me.  
  
"I mean, it was so fucking obvious, Draco… you wanting to beat me at everything? Why'd you become a seeker, eh, Malfoy? Why did you make up those sodding badges? I knew it!" I laughed loudly, the echo of the shout bouncing off the walls. You turn to face me.  
  
///Blocked it out for long enough  
  
Got really good at playing rough now  
  
I've been prepared and I don't really care  
  
But then brave was getting tough///  
  
"I wasn't jealous of *you*, Potter." Your voice is quiet. It sends shivers down my spine. "I was jealous of *them*."   
  
Before I have time to register my thoughts, you take a few long steps towards me, advancing and making the gap between us disappear in a flash, and before I know it your mouth is on mine, hands pushing me back against that wall, my books tumbling again to the floor.  
  
I struggle to regain posture, my mind flashing red 'Get out! Danger! Get out!' it keeps shouting but something else is making me respond rather enthusiastically to your actions, as I find it so when our tongues meet in a furious battle of power.   
  
Without thinking I spin us round and plant you firmly against the wall, our lips still locked in a deep and exploring kiss that is sending shivers to every part of my body, and grind myself into you, a quick gasp of surprise coming from my mouth muffled by the contact of our lips as you let out a shrill, rather girlish moan. I'm Harry Potter. I'm the one who is supposed to be in control. I'm winning this fucking argument.   
  
The rise of energy was invigorating – emotionally, physically, mentally. Our actions were raw and powerful, desperate and exploring, if it weren't for your lips planted passionately against mine I would probably burst into tears from the pressure of it all.  
  
///Chin don't start to quiver  
  
Hands now don't you shiver  
  
Got to keep myself from breaking down  
  
Someone get me out...  
  
Someone let me out...//  
  
"Oh… fuck…" your moaning again. I move my mouth away from yours, tracing a sticky saliva trail down your jaw and grip tightly onto your Adam's Apple with my teeth.  
  
"Ah… Harry… fuck…" you mumble incoherently, trying desperately to grind yourself into me.  
  
I stop abruptly.   
  
"What did you just call me?" I ask, continuing to circle my hips onto yours, panting heavily and tugging at the waistband of your trousers.  
  
"… Harry." You say darkly with a scowl. It's almost you hate saying it, but find it hard to stop. I continue to stare at you as I bury my hand into your trousers, groping, squeezing, stroking, feeling, needing…  
  
"…fuck!" You murmur again, closing your eyes tightly.   
  
"Say it again." I snarl. I'm really starting to like this switch in power. It's… fuck, it's fucking great!  
  
"Mmmm…" you moan, scraping your fingernails across the stone behind you. "Fuck… Harry. Oh god oh god oh god… FUCK…" The last word comes out as a gargle as you come all over my fingers. I blink down and pull my hand away, my eyes feeling rather fuzzy, my vision clouding over.  
  
///You smile like the cat who's got the cream  
  
I'm vulnerable and I know you see me  
  
But there's so much I wanna say   
  
But this lump in my throat makes me walk away  
  
Away...///  
  
"Draco…" I murmur, looking back up at you. Your eyes open to small slits, and your breathing is still coming out rapidly.   
  
"You win." You say shortly, propping yourself off the wall and fastening your clothes back together.  
  
I frown and idly wipe my hand on the inside of my robes.  
  
"I win? What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, walking after you.   
  
You turn around again, and I step backwards, almost tripping over my, loose, robes. Your eyes are clear. I can see past that cloudy exterior. That flash of unknown… isn't so unknown anymore.  
  
"Draco." I murmur, reaching out my hand to you. You smile, but don't take my hand. You look down, and then back up again, your expression very endearing. I almost want to repeat the whole scene again. And before I know it, you turn and walk away.  
  
I smile to myself, picking up my books, shaking my head and walk in the other direction towards DATDA. I've already missed a good chunk of the lesson – and know that from now on, teachers in Hogwarts may have to get used to regular tardiness or absences of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Every day you would take me to the edge of the earth, only this time you pushed me. And I loved it.  
  
~fin~  
  
ahhh! The cheese! Hope you liked it lol. *grins* 


End file.
